1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, and more particularly, to a navigation system with a function of one-touch map matching correction, for performing one-touch map matching correction when there exist a plurality of parallel roads within a predetermined distance from a road of a current position, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a navigation system, a path from a current position to a destination inputted by a user on the basis of a global positioning system (GPS) is selected by a path selection method predefined by the user, and road guidance based on the selected path is performed.
In detail, the navigation system includes a map database for storing map data, which is obtained by mapping information on a national terrain, a road on the terrain, a building and a terrain around the road, and names and addresses of the road and the buildings, according to a latitude and a longitude so as to perform the road guidance; and a GPS module for receiving respective position signals from a plurality of GPS satellites, and calculating a self position, an latitude, and a longitude using the received position signals. The navigation system receives the self position from the GPS module, matches the received position to a corresponding position of the map data, and performs the road guidance on the basis of the preset path.
In general, when the self position of the GPS module is calculated using the position signals received from the GPS satellites, it gets to be in error by tens of meters. Accordingly, in case where a mark is displayed at the calculated position as it is, the displayed mark can be out of the road of the map data where the user is under driving.
In order to correct such an error, the conventional navigation system employs a map matching (MM) method. In the MM method, if the calculated self position is determined to be out of the road of the map data, the out-of position is forcibly moved to its closest road of the map data for correction.
However, in case where the correction using the MM method is performed in an area where a plurality of roads are arrayed to be in parallel with the road on which the user is under driving, erroneous map matching to neighboring roads other than an actual road can occur.
In case where the calculated position is matched to the road in the conventional MM method as described above, erroneous path search and guidance for the roads other than the road where the user is being advanced by car or on foot occur. Therefore, there is a drawback in that the user can be confused by unwanted path search and guidance.